Morris Cotton Cancer Center encourages and supports interdisciplinary cancer research through the investment of discretionary resources in collaborative efforts. During the first four years of the current CCSG project period, we allocated approximately $10.3 million to fund new faculty and nurture new research directions. Of that amount, approximately $1.20 million has come from the CCSG (Table 1). Major additional developmental investment was drawn from discretionary funds available to the Director from charitable, institutional, and endowment sources. Over the next five years, we plan to expand our cancer research programs to meet articulated Strategic Goals, emphasizing translational and clinical/translational work. Use of CCSG funds to help foster this expansion will be based upon clearly articulated review criteria to optimize the opportunities provided to us by the CCSG. Specific goals for application of developmental funds include: Recruitment of new faculty to specific strategic goals; Pilot projects to nurture collaborative and translational cancer research; New and enhanced Shared Resources to meet identified research infrastructure needs; Technology/methodology to support new scientific directions and meet strategic goals.